


Royally Yours

by Foxfiresystem



Series: Fox’s au chaos [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Avareil, Chaosgays, Deceit is poly, Deceit is transgender ftm, Elves, I need sleep, Kitsunes, Late Angst, Logan is genderfluid, Lythari, M/M, Multi, Patton is nonbinary, Patton is poly, Platonic Soulmates, Remus is nonbinary, Remy is poly, Roman is poly, Roman is transgender ftm, Romantic Soulmates, Royalty, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Updates are slow but when they happen multiple chapters are updated, Virgil is genderfluid, fæ, healthy polyamorous relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfiresystem/pseuds/Foxfiresystem
Summary: This is a mash up of 4+ au’s that I’ve wanted to work with over the last few months
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Deceit Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Fox’s au chaos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647166
Kudos: 26





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Probably_Insane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_Insane/gifts).



Welcome to one of my larger projects. Yes this chapter is just one big authors note. Next chapter will hopefully be lore related as I want to share this magical world with everyone. Please note this chapter has pda

♥️

This isn’t only for my readers but for one very important person in my life. My lover Cade whom is an amazing writer on this site and y’all should check out their works.

  
That’s not the point of this chapter either.

So my online friends know this already but as our anniversary is getting closer + me physically not being able to see you cause distance and now this fucking virus. I have decided to make this fic as an anniversary gift to the love of my life. Happy early anniversary my love. I hope you enjoy this and maybe I will hurt your heart with this fic as much as the Shadow/Vio thing from earlier today. I love you starlight.

So anyways here is to a new fic full of fluff + angst and possibly someone getting their heart broken.   
  


-Tris


	2. Meet the gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self explanatory 
> 
> Character descriptions to an extent

Meet Princess Lorelei Decker (logan)

Thuria Kingdom 

Star Elf Princess

Genderfluid bio female 

Pan

Age: 17 

Next in line for the throne after their parents passed. 

Their parents passing broke the hearts of the people in the kingdom leaving the only child the title of the ruler.

Dresses in dark blue and black.

has long black hair with dark purple streaks in it.

Grey eyes with gold flecks in them.

5’5

💙

Meet

Princess Rose Rayard (roman)

Human

Belotia Kingdom 

Ftm trans (Yes Rose is going to go by Roman at a later point of the fic don’t come for my head)

Gay

Age;18

Currently on the throne after unforeseen events that happened. 

Is a day older than their brother Remus. 

Their parents went missing after a freak storm happened. 

Nobody goes on that trail anymore.

Is protective over their soulmates even though they haven’t met yet.

Dresses in blood red, reds, and pastels 

Has Short brown hair. 

Brown eyes 

5’7

❤️

Meet Duke Remus Rayard (self-explanatory)

Belotia Kingdom

human

Masc nonbinary 

AroAce

18 

Is debating on giving up his title as the royal life isn’t his cup of tea.

He wants to be a free soul and travel the world.

Would run a much in the forest if allowed. 

Doesn’t like the concept of soulmates need to get married.   
  
Dresses in green and black.   


Has short black hair.

Pale blue eyes. 

5’3

💚

Meet Prince Patton Gram (self-explanatory)

Kitsune (not like the Japanese Kitsune but a home brew version)

Otheomesal Kingdom 

nonbinary

Pan 

16 

Is a chaotic mess when alone.

Would bake cookies for the others.

Is the second youngest out of his siblings.   


Dresses in pastels.

Has short golden hair with black streaks.

Pale red eyes. (almost pink)

5’

💕

Meet Princess Delila Rain (deceit)

People of the dragons (equivalent to dnd 5e dragonborns) 

Draidoria Kingdom

(same as before yes the trans boy will use a masculine name at somepoint in the fic) 

gay

Ftm 

18 years old 

Is fighting to stop an arranged marriage 

They want to marry their soulmates, not some random royal they have never met 

Is every stubborn and wants what’s best for their people not just themself 

Is stubborn but caring 

In the making to become a great leader and could possibly stop wars 

Dresses in golden colored garments and well as black 

Black hair.

Yellow eyes.

Has patches of scales across the left side of face and over their body. 

6’

✨

Meet Prince Virgil Grey 

Moon elves (not like lore moon elves like a dnd 5e home brew)  
Aesteborg Kingdom

Bio male genderfluid bean 

17 

An angsty prince who doesn’t talk much.

Selective mutism.

Dresses in purple, black, grey and white.  
Silver hair with beads in it.

Blue eyes with golden flecks in them.

5’5

  
💜

King Remy Angelo 

Dark elves (dnd 5e drow elves but home brew twist)

Night Kingdom  
Cis male 

Pan

20

Lives on coffee.

Youngest king in the region.

Newest king of the region.

Dresses in green, white, and grays. 

5’2 

White hair.

Lavender eyes.

☕️  
  


Lord Emile Bott 

Fæ 

Genesis Kingdom

Cis male 

Pan

19 

A trustworthy friend that would try to protect everyone is the mom friend of the group.

Remy’s right-hand man.

Main ally to Remy.

Dresses in pastels mainly pastel pink and gray.

5’9

Eyes change color with his mood.

Silver hair.


	3. What is this world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update coming soon

A world nothing like our exists, a world that is beautiful full of life and plants.

Clinnarea, a world where everyone is unique and knows deep down that they are special.

The world has many bodys of water and land masses. Those land masses are home to some very special kingdoms with some very special people. These kingdoms were ruled by power hungry families which caused wars. These wars were tearing such a beautiful world apart.  We join these eight young royals in a time of need and a time of discovery. Not only for their kingdoms but as a time of self-discovery through sexual and romantic attraction. Eight young royals exploring their lives and their identities one day at a time. Bringing hope to other young royals one day at a time. 

These are their stories. 


	4. Is this real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates, something that could tear families apart. Will it tear these families apart? Bring these kingdoms to war? Or will these soulmates bring to light what love really means, both romantically and platonically?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the well-needed rewrite that should have been done sooner. It is finally here and get ready for progress.

Prince Patton Gramm, the second youngest child of the King and Queen of the Otheomesal kingdom, the oldest son, has come of age. Now you may be questioning what happens when the children of Clinnarea when they come of age? Their soulmate mark/marks appear.

“So, Darling... Did you get your mark yet?” Queen Hazel asked.

“Yes, I did mom.” Patton paused, he was nervous about what he had to say. “I have two soulmates.”

“That’s not a common thing, Kiddo.” King Owen said as a smile crept across his face. “My boy has two soulmates! This is amazing! This could mean our kingdom’s safety.”

“You said that about Halie.... Look where that got her...” Patton said softly

“Halie’s name isn’t to be mentioned, especially not on such a special day. Happy birthday, son.”

“Thanks, Mom, and I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought her up.” Moments after Patton’s apology he could hear soft music. A sign of a third soulmate.

“So sweetheart, do you want to show us your marks, or explain them to us?”

“Well Mom, Dad... I got a name on my ankle and a colorless tattoo... I also might hear faint music.”

“So the odds of a third soulmate is higher than expected if you have three different signs of your soulmates.”

“I am aware father,” Patton said slightly annoyed.

“Can we know the name of your soulmate? At least the one you know of.”

“Their name is kinda hard to explain. It’s two names, same color, and same handwriting.”

“So darling, what’re the names?”

“Delila and Damian.”

“There is a Princess by the name Delila in a kingdom not that far away, maybe we could contact them once everything settles down in their area.”

“What do you mean settles down mom?”

“You aren’t aware of the impending war they are dealing with?” Queen Hazel asked 

“No, I was not informed about that conflict Ma’am.”   
  
“We need to keep our distance for now until we know everything is safe and so our people do not get dragged into this mess as well.”

“We are going to give it a few months sweetheart and then we will reach out to them I promise.”

* * *

“It’s been months Remus...”

“I know Rose, I know.”

“What if I don’t find them...”

“I don’t know why love is so important to you Ro.”

“Because... I have to keep the family name going, after everything that happened...”

“I know Ro, but you will find them, you are the princess of the family after all.”

“That’s true, can we talk about them for a bit?”

“Yeah, It’s no problem, for us to talk about it.”

“So, you know how I can hear music faintly and how it is fairly often.”

“Yes.”

“Well, that isn’t the only thing.”

“Do share.”

“There is a tattoo and a name.”

“This is awesome Ro, what’s the name?”

“Remy...”

“As in King Remy???”

“Possibly. I haven’t a clue.”

“Anything is possible with soulmates, Ro.”

“Have you seen anything related to your soulmates?”

“I have a colorless tattoo and words on my wrist.”

“What are the words?”

“It’s not important about what they say.”

“Okay, I’m going to respect that and not force you to tell me. Just know I love you and you are an amazing sibling. Chaos thoughts and all.”

“Thank you, Rose, that means a lot.”

“No need to thank me, you are the only real family I have left. I am not going to lose you either. You can not leave me all alone in this world, not like this.”   
  


“I do not plan on leaving you this soon, I will leave to go adventuring and all that jazz but I will not die.”   
  
“You better not or so help me god I will drag you back from the dead and kill you myself.”

* * *

  
Delila was stressed beyond belief. Today was the day she was meeting the prince she was to marry.

“Fucking hell! Does this bloody corset have to be so tight?” Delila said as it sounded like venom was dripping off over every word said.

”I’m just following orders, Miss.” 

“Yes, but why does this have to be so revealing of this?” She motioned to her chest. “This isn’t right. It is gross and I won’t stand for it.” 

“Your Highness, the prince of the Genesis Kingdom will be here soon to join you for the ball.” 

“I don’t care, all he wants is sex and money. What do I fucking know! Nobody listens to me.” 

The room went silent and when the silence was broken it was with a slap. Delila was slapped by one of the attendants. 

“Why can’t you be more like your mother.” 

“You mean submissive or quiet. Haha very fucking funny. Can we just get this over with?”

“Six months. That’s all I have left. Damian get yourself together. You have to prove to your father this man isn’t your soulmate.” By the time they finally got Delila into the dress everyone in the room could tell she was uncomfortable and pretty angry. “I’ll do my own makeup, you three are dismissed.” Once her door finally was shut. “Okay Damian, you got this. You are a strong young man, you just have to play a game of dress-up that you don’t want to play.” “Delila” started to get around to do her makeup, she couldn’t bring herself to do such a feminine look. She settled with a basic look for her kind. A Smokey eye mainly focused on the colors yellow, silver, and black with eyeliner and yellow lipstick. “If they want to play this game... We shall and I will win.” What Delila didn’t want to hide today was the name of her soulmate. Even if it was behind her ear she wanted to show she had her soulmates name. **Patton** was the name in pale blue and to her it was beautiful. She allowed both her marks to show before leaving her room. “My dear soulmates I will find you I promise.” She said softly as she exited her room 

* * *

The day started like normal for King Remy. He was walking around the castle trying to pass time before his plans for the day started. 

“My soulmate must be having a shitty day.” Remy thought to himself. “Why else would they be listening to I’m my own problem. I sure hope they are okay. As the sun started to rise Remy made his way down to the throne room. ”Here this shit goes again.” He thought silently. His thoughts were interrupted by none other than Lord Emile Bott. 

“EMMIE!!”

”REM!” The two friends yelled seeing each other. 

“Why didn’t anyone tell me you were here?” 

“Surprise!!!” 

“That it is my bookworm of a friend. Where is that lovely prince of yours? The one you won’t shut up about.” 

“Remyyyyy stop. Don’t embarrass me!!!”

”But Em it’s fun.” 

“Anyway this isn’t why I’m here Remy.”

”Why are you here then?”

”We need to talk about soulmates.”

”Oh hek. Um okay.”

“The name, it is such a beautiful red and their name. Their names are beautiful. Both are that beautiful red and both are the same handwriting. Rose and Roman. They must be such a lovely person.”

”That’s why I’m here, the Princess and the Duke reached out. They want to have a meeting with you, but they reached out to me instead, because they didn’t know if you could possibly be Rose’s soulmate.” 

“When can I meet them?” 

“Next week.” “Next week,” Remy thought to himself “Next week I could be able to hold my soulmate for the first time. Holy shit I could finally be happy finally.”   
  
“Sounds perfect Em can you let them know that next week works out perfectly.”   
  
“No problem Rem I can contact them and let them know.”

“Can you be here the day they arrive I do not want to go into this situation blind to what might happen?”   
  


“Understandable babes! I am most definitely going to be there for you, that’s what best friends do after all.”

* * *

The day started like every other day for Princess Lorelei, It started with nausea with an unknown cause. Lorelei was normally taken care of by one of their childhood friends who was now living in the castle with their family. “When is this going to stop, gods please I want it to stop.” 

“You okay Lo?” Vyv asked softly. 

“Yeah, Vyv I’m fine it’s just normal nausea.” 

“Just making sure you are okay, I love and care about you like family, Lo just remember that.” 

Vyv had already found out that they lost their soulmate to an unknown illness and they swore to the gods and goddesses that they wouldn’t let Lo die the same way their soulmate did. “So Lo, do we want to have the age-old conversation now or later?” 

“I guess now?”

”So, you know how we all think the sickness is from your soulmate?” 

“Yeah? What about it?” 

“There is a prince who has the same condition as you but he actually has it, as in he’s the one sick.” 

“Okay and???”

”We were wanting to arrange a meeting for you both to meet in person.” 

“Absolutely not, never happening. Not in this lifetime or the next.”

“You need to get your act together and find him. You do not need to learn the pain of your soulmate dying.”

“Love is pointless.”   
  
“You are going to shut up for two damn minutes Lo and listen to me. You are going to be meeting him, end of the discussion.”   


* * *

Virgil also is known as Vi, is chronically ill with an unknown issue many of the doctors that have been brought into the kingdom to treat Virgil can not find out what’s wrong with him. From constant nausea to hardly being able to walk.

“I’m an active member of this family, Elliot I’m going to go down these damn stairs to see my family. I love you man but like let me at least attempt to try to have a normal day.”

“I’m sorry Vi, I really am, I just want you to be safe.”

“Just like everyone else, I’m going to be an adult soon and will have the chance to pick my life with my soulmate if I actually want to have a life with them. Eliot, please let me be an adult and try to take care of myself. Please.”

“Fine but if you get hurt I am not responsible for it.”   
  
“Cool cool.”


End file.
